Noboru Gongenzaka/Gallery
Official Gongenzaka full view big body.png NoboruGongenzaka full view.png Gongenzaka in Riding Duel outfit concept art.png|Gongenzaka in Riding Duel outfit concept art. Gongenzaka Concept Art.png|Gongenzaka's concept art. Gongenzaka's face Concept Art.png|Gongenzaka's face concept art. Young Gongenzaka Concept Art.png|Young Gongenzaka's concept art. Jump Noboru Gongenzaka in Jump.png V-Jump Yuya Sora Reiji Shun and Gongenzaka.jpg|Gongenzaka in V-Jump. Openings & Endings BelievexBelieve Arc V Op 1 Gongenzaka and Yuzu.png Arc V Op 1 Gongenzaka Shuzo and Yoko.png BelievexBelieve by Bullettrain (ending cover).png One Step Arc V One Step (1).png Arc V One Step (2).png Arc V One Step (3).png Arc V One Step (4).png Arc V One Step (5).png Arc V One Step (6).png Arc V One Step (7).png Arc V Ending 1 One Step.png Burn! Arc V OP 2 Gongenzaka.png Arc V Opening 2 Burn!.png UNLEASH Arc V Op 3 Gongenzaka.png Arc V Opening 3 UNLEASH.png ARC of Smile! Arc V Ed 3 Lancers selection.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (1).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (3).png Arc V Ed 3 Yuya Serena and Gongenzaka.png Arc V Ed 3 Gongenzaka Dennis and Shingo.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (4).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (5).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (6).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (7).png Arc V Ending 3 ARC of Smile!.png Speaking Arc V Ed 4 Lancers.png Arc V Ed 4 Shun and Gongenzaka.png Arc V Ed 4 Gongenzaka asleep.png Arc V Ending 4 Speaking.png Anime Episode 1 Arc V Gongenzaka vs Yuya.png Arc V Gongenzaka,Oni and Kyukyukyu.png Noboru in anime (2).jpg Episode 10 Arc V 010 Yaiba VS Gongenzaka.png Episode 11 Young Gongenzaka and Yuya.png Arc V Gongenzaka vs Yaiba.png Arc V Gongenzaka Yaiba ending in draw.png Episode 14 Ep14 Yuzu smacks Shūzō.jpg Episode 25 Yuya confront Gongenzaka.png Child Gongenzaka protecting Yuya.png Arc V 025 Gongenzaka VS Yuya.png Arc V Ep 025.png Episode 26 Arc V Gongenzaka and Superheavy Koujin Susano-O.png Arc V Ep 026.png Gongenzaka hugging Yuya.png Episode 27 Arc V Yuya, Gongenzaka and Ankokuji.png Episode 30 Arc V Gen vs Gongenzaka.png Gongenzaka reducing the attack of Barbarian Mad Shaman.png Arc V Gen defeated by Gongenzaka.png Episode 38 Yuya hugged by Gongenzaka.png Episode 39 Gongenzaka blinfolded.png Episode 41 Arc V Final 16 of Junior Youth 4.png Episode 43 Superheavy Samurai Torch.png Arc V Gongenzaka saves Yuzu.png Episode 45 Gongenzaka challenge.png Arc V Gongenzaka and Mieru.png Episode 46 Gongenzaka protect Yuya.png Arc V Yuya restrained.png Episode 47 Arc V Yuya Sakaki's generation.png Eating together.png Episode 49 Arc V Gongenzaka and Shun.png Episode 50 Arc V Ep 050.png Episode 51 Ep 51 Mieru and Gongenzaka.jpg Yuya End Episode 51.png Episode 53 Arc V Gongenzaka injured.png Arc V Lancers and their Dimension Mover cards.png Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Arc V Teleporting Lancers.png Episode 57 Arc V Gongenzaka and Dennis.png Arc V 057 Dennis VS Gongenzaka.png Arc V Dennis vs Gongenzaka.png Episode 58 Dennis and Gongenzaka dragged.png Shun, Gongenzaka, Dennis.png Episode 60 Arc V Gongenzaka hugging Yuya 2.png Episode 63 Gongenzaka and Yuya 3.png Arc V Gongenzaka vs Arrest Corps.png Everyone assemble 2.png Everyone assemble 0.png Everyone assemble.png Everyone taken away.png Episode 65 Arc V Friendship Cup Participants.png Episode 66 Arc V Ep 066.png Arc V 066 Crow VS Gongenzaka.png Arc V Gongenzaka D-Wheel.png Arc V Gongenzaka ignored an Action Card.png Arc V Gongenzaka congratulates Crow.png Episode 73 Arc V Gallager explaining the rules.png Underground 1.png Episode 90 Shingo, Shun and Gongenzaka.jpg Gongenzaka in chaos.jpg DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 7.png Arc V Hanate Single.png Other Gongenzaka TFSP.png Gongenzaka manzai.png Gongenzaka in fire manzai.jpg Category:Image Gallery